The endospongestick probe of the present invention is an instrument designed to assist in probing, retracting or sponging intraabdominal viscera or tissue in the performance of laparoscopic surgical procedures.
With endoscopic surgery gaining widespread acceptance in the gynecological and other surgical fields, more and more procedures that were performed with conventional large, painful and temporarily disabling incisions are now utilizing the revolutionary laparoscopic modality. The need for new instruments to perform these procedures is great and the lack of such instruments is a limiting factor in the changeover to endoscopic surgical procedures.
The present invention discloses a basic assembly to facilitate endoscopic surgery. The new instrument is nowhere disclosed in the known prior art. Indeed, the prior art, because of conventional surgical techniques, had little or no use for the invention disclosed herein which is widely useful in an entirely new and revolutionary surgical technique.